


Destiel

by tiptoeingwayfinder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiptoeingwayfinder/pseuds/tiptoeingwayfinder





	Destiel

The ride back in the Impala was mostly silent, Dean having turned his music down. Cas sat in the passenger seat, taking in every inch of Dean, trailing from Dean’s green eyes to his rough but slender, expert fingers. They pulled up to the motel and Dean turned off the car, looking at Cas and handing him the key to his own room .Since Cas didn’t sleep, Sam and Dean had taken to putting him on his own. They got out of the car and headed toward their rooms, just two doors apart. But as Cas walked past Dean’s room, he noticed that Dean was still behind him. Cas held the door handle and started to turn and ask Dean why he followed him when Dean pressed his body against Cas from behind and growled low in Cas’s ear, “Don’t ask questions. Just get inside.” Cas fumbled with the key, obeying Dean, and opened the door and stepped inside. Dean slammed the door behind him and pushed Cas up against a wall, kissing him roughly and pinning Cas’s hands above his head. Cas shuddered with pleasure and kissed Dean with the desire of an angel who’d been waiting for this for years. He pushed against Dean’s grip but dean pressed his body harder against the angel. Cas felt every inch of that body beneath only the clothes that separated them. He tried to express restraint, but when Dean bit his ear he lost all control of his desire. He pushed Dean off of him into a chair. Dean was stunned, but Cas wasn’t controlling this feelings anymore. He straddled Dean and kissed him hard while smoothly unbuttoning Dean’s shirt, pulling it off. He grabbed the back of Dean’s neck and pressed his forehead against Dean’s, breathing heavily, and whispered, “I love you, Dean.” Dean nodded, but didn’t say it back. He only said, “Show me.” And Cas would. Dean pulled the trench coat off and in mere moments Cas’s shirt and tie followed in a pile on the floor. Cas pulled Dean from the chair and pushed him onto his back on the bed. He loomed over Dean and unbuttoned Dean’s pants, sliding them off of Dean’s exquisite body, Cas removed his pants int he same motion and laid down, stretching his body over Dean’s. Dean’s eyes were wide with wonder at Cas’s expert hands and lips and tongue. Cas felt like, for the first time, he was good at something from the get-go. He watched Dean’s reactions as he kissed him bit him, touched him, and when the time was right, flipped Dean over and worked his way into Dean. Lust pulsed through his body as he moved with Dean. In that moment Castiel was sure, he was made to love Dean Winchester.


End file.
